love isnt always easy
by xxxgirlygirlxxx
Summary: ok so sara is adopted by the cullens and when shes there she falls in love with one of the popular kids at school


My name is SARA. My moms a drug addict and my dad use to abuse me. My new adoptive parents are named ESME and Carlisle CULLEN. All I know is that I have five new brothers and sisters. You probably want to know what I look like so here we go. I am about five foot eight Very pretty. I have long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Soft skin. Pale skin.

I love cars. I had already talked to ESME on the phone and she said I would like Rosalie, her daughter. She also said that I looked a lot like Rosalie except that I had blue eyes other than that we were like identical twins.

I walked down stairs rolling my suite case behind me. I hadn't met any of there family yet so I was ready to meet them all. I know that they were like loaded with money and that there daughter ALICE loved to shop.

When I got downstairs I walked outside were Carlisle and ESME were sitting inside of a limo with the door open waiting for me. I walked over and got inside of the dark tented limo that held my new parents." hello SARA it is so nice to meet you I am ESME and this is CARLISLE we will be meeting Rosalie at the airport" I got in the car holding my suite case.

A few hours later I woke up when I felt someone shift there weight to another side "your awake by the way I am ROSALIE" I could tell that she was the type of girl that you didn't want to mess with. She was smiling at me and I could see that I did look a lot like her. I can tell we are going to get along just fine.

I sat up and rubbed my head. Just then I noticed that we were some where in a forest otherwise the woods." where are we?" I asked her while rubbing my head. " we are on are way to are mansion that we have."(her and Rosalie are going to be best friends)

Just then I noticed that ESME and CARLISLE weren't in the car "were is CARLISLE and ESME" "they had to do something she said while grinning at me. "you remind me so much of me" she said.

Me and Rosalie got out of the car when we pulled up to a beautiful mansion in the middle of the woods. "so SARA what do you like to do in your free time?" "well I love to tune up cars and fool around with cars" "good we should get along great"

Rosalie and I walked into the house and upstairs to my new room. We walked into a room with navy blue walls and a Yankees symbol on the wall behind the bed. I guess they already knew that I like the Yankees. On the king sized bed there was gray silk sheets with a navy blue bed spread.

On the wall there was a flat screen television in the wall right across the room in the front of the bed. Rosalie threw me a remote that had a bunch of buttons. I pressed a button and a compartment came out of the wall that held lots of movies. I pressed another button and a drawer came out of the wall that held a bunch of labeled shows and stuff of that sort.

Rose took the remote from me and smiled. "watch this SARAH" she pressed a button and a door came up leading to a huge bathroom with a huge see through shower. On the other side of the room was a huge Jacuzzi/bath that had jets in it.

Just then a boy walked in the room and all I can say is that he was huge. "SARA this is my boyfriend Emmett" the huge guy walked over too me and threw me over his shoulder "hi I am Emmett" "by rose I am going hunting"

After Emmett left me and rose went downstairs. "so you start school in the morning with all of us you can ride with me and ALICE in my M3 BMW" "oh my god you have a M3"

Me and ROSALIE ended up crashing in her room after painting each others toenails the next day when it was time for us to go to school we picked out a pair of tight, and when I say tight I mean tight pair of faded ripped jeans that were ripped from the knee to high thigh. We also picked out a ruffled black shirt and a pair of silver pumps that went with the silver bow on my shirt. Me and ROSALIE looked in the mirror at the same time and you couldn't keep us apart because we were wearing the same outfit but you could tell that she was ROSALIE because she had golden/ brown eyes.

"are you ready to meet the family?" we walked downstairs were there was four people. A girl that reminded me of a pixie ran up to me. "hey I am ALICE and this is jasper, Edward and Emmett" after we all got to know each other me and rosalie walked to the garage and got into her M3 "you ready to go" "yeah" I said we got in the car and let the top down. Rose turned to me. "lets go"


End file.
